


Nurtured

by marcie1a



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Big Namjoon, Big Seokjin, Daddy Yoongi, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little Space, Littles, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Other, Single!Taehyung, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yoonseok - Freeform, daddy jimin, ddlb, jikook - Freeform, little Hoseok, little jungkook, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcie1a/pseuds/marcie1a
Summary: let's goooooo bts little space@bamsflower on twitter





	1. Chapter 1

Jungkook stood there as he watched Seokjin shove his face into Namjoon's lap repeatedly. It was with a face of both confusion and curiosity. They had been doing this for about five minutes now, four of them with the Little watching.

 

He perked up even more and began to blush as he saw Seokjin move faster and Namjoon grow louder, until he pulled off. Something came out of Namjoon, and he didn't know what it was. What he did know was that it landed all over Seokjin's face and Seokjin licked it all off. Jungkook left the room before he could get caught and be in trouble; He had a feeling he wasn't supposed to see that.

 

Back in him and Jimin's room, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Namjoon looked like he enjoyed it, and Seokjin, kind of. Plus, what was that stuff that Seokijn put in his mouth?

 

***

 

Jimin walked into the house, but not a step before he was tackled by Jungkook. "Hi Minnie!" He smiled and kissed his cheek.

 

"Hi, Kookie. Did Joonie and Jin take good care of you?" He nodded.

 

"Um, s - speaking of Joonie and Jin, I want to do something."

 

Jimin was intrigued. "How about you tell me about it in our room, I'm tired."

 

Jungkook nodded and began devising his plan in his head.

 

"So," The elder shut the door and laid on the bed. "Come sit with me and tell me."

 

That ruined his plan. "Uh..I, um.." With no plan, he skipped up to the bed and laid on top of him, his face right in Jimin's crotch.

 

"Hun, you should scoot up a bit so I can cuddle with you."

 

Jungkook didn't listen and began pulling down his caregiver's pants and underwear.

 

Jimin started panicking. "W - What are you doing?" Why was he doing it?

 

His penis - soft, of course - flopped onto his stomach. Now, do it like Jin did it, he thought. He took it into his hands and sucked on the tip of it, then looked up at Jimin to see if he was doing good.

 

He was a sputtering mess, not knowing if he should reject this because he was in little space. while thinking that his mouth actually felt somewhat good.

 

Either way, Jungkook kept going. He wrapped his lips around the side and hummed like Jin. It sounded more forced and less fluid that Seokjin's noises, just because he didn't know what he was doing.

 

Jimin let out a small gasp. Where was he getting this from? He seemed too experienced, in a way, to just be doing this.

 

Jungkook took a deep breath in anticipation, then went back up, and took it all into his mouth at once, like Jin did it.

 

That was a bad idea.

 

It hurt his throat and triggered his gag reflex, putting him into a small coughing fit. That's where Jimin drew the line and stopped this. He pulled Jungkook up into his arms and pat his back until he stopped coughing. "Kookie.."

 

The Little didn't answer and just tucked his head down.

 

"Can you tell me why you did that?"

 

He played with his fingers. "I thought..It would make you feel good..."

 

"Baby, that's Big stuff, you can't do that, okay?" Jungkook nodded. "Where on Earth did you even get that idea from?"

 

Jungkook began blushing. "J - Jin and Joonie were doing it, and Joonie looked like he was liking it, so I thought you would like it, too.."

 

Jesus christ, in front of him? How did he even see them? It couldn't have been in their room, because they kept the door closed, and Littles knew to knock before they even thought about coming into a closed door. "Where did you see them do this?"

 

"The, uh, kitchen." He looked up at Jimin with wide eyes. "Am I in trouble?"

 

"No, no, it's not your fault, you just wanted to be nice to me, right?"

 

"Mhm...Are...Jin and Joonie in trouble?"

 

"Uh.." Yes, Jimin was ready to beat their asses for letting one of their Littles see it and for doing it in the kitchen. "Maybe."

 

Jungkook nodded. "Minnie said he was tired, can we sleep now?"

 

Jimin smiled and kissed his head. "I love you, Kookie."

 

"I love you, Daddy. Dream about me~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rip namjin  
> i decided to make tae a little for reasons

All the Littles - Jungkook, Taehyung, and Hoseok - were there, and Jimin was going to make sure nothing would happen tonight. He'd told Yoongi what happened, and he was watching all three of them to make sure they didn't escape.

 

"Namjoon! Seokjin!"

 

They came into the room where Jimin was and he immediately went for Seokjin. "I know this was your idea, you idiot!"

 

"What did we do?"

 

"You two, were having some fun in the kitchen."

 

They looked at each other. "You weren't even here, how do you-"

 

"You were supposed to be looking after Jungkook! If you leave, he's going to go looking for you, and you just  _had_ to do it where he could see it! And you know how these Littles are, monkey see monkey do."

 

Namjoon smiled and patted his back. "Aye, man, was it good? I heard Littles are up to anything in Little Space."

 

Jimin shoved him. "A child! He's child! That is-"

 

"Minnie?" Jungkook was awake from his nap. "I know Jin and Joonie are getting talked to, but I'm hungry..."

 

With one last glare, he took Jungkook's hand. "Come on, I'll make you, and Hobi, and Tae some eggs."

 

***

 

Taehyung was feeling extra little today. And he had no caregiver, so Yoongi agreed to take care of him after Hoseok 'promised to be a really really good boy today'.

 

He was spoon - feeding him his eggs while the other two ate them, little giggles coming from the table once and a while. 

 

"YoonYoon! Kookie ate my eggs!"

 

Jungkook was looking at him with wide eyes and a stuffed mouth, looking as guilty as ever. All Yoongi did was tell him to never do that, that Minnie was nice enough to make them food and there was no need to waste-

 

_crash._

 

_squish._

 

Taehyung put his hands up to his mouth and started giggling, nibbling on his fingers. The bowl was on the floor and in his hands were melting bits of eggs. He was always one to make a mess.

 

***

 

After getting a stern talking to, he grew up a little, now running around. 

 

"TaeTae!" Jungkook whisper - shouted, pulling him into the spare room.

 

"What are we doing? Does Joonie or Jin or YoonYoon or Minnie know were in here?"

 

Hoseok, who was on the bed, shook his head.

 

"Hobi was watching a show, and they were playing a game, with a bottle, and we want to try it."

 

Taehyung sat down on the bed, and Hoseok explained.

 

"So, there's this bottle," An empty orange juice container, the only thing they could find. It was a bottle, though, "And you spin it, and whoever it points to when it stops spinning you-" He was cut off by Jungkook giggling. "Shhh! You have to kiss them."

 

Since Hoseok was the one who saw it, he went first. It landed on Taehyung, who lunged forward and placed a short kiss on his lips. They almost screamed and blushed hard. Next, it was Jungkook's turn. It landed on Taehyung.

 

"Why is TaeTae getting all the kisses?" Hoseok pouted.

 

Jungkook leaned in and gave him a kiss, but not a normal one. They stayed there, and eventually began moving their lips together. He put his hand on Taehyung's cheek and hummed.

 

Just as he thought they were coming out of Little Space and this was going somewhere, the door bursted open and Hoseok yelped, kicking the bottle off the bed.

 

"What are you three doing?" Jimin stared at breathless Jungkook and Taehyung. He'd seen their lips on each other, and was concerned. "Hobi, go play with Yoongi, he's not doing anything.

 

Jungkook was actually in trouble, this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah im making this kinda jikook centric whoops  
> also im living for this chapter  
> @ethereaibambi on twitter

Jungkook sat on the bed pouting with his arms crossed.

 

"What's all this dirty stuff you've been doing lately? I'll make an exception for the first time, a little bit, but this is not acceptable."

 

"I was just having fun, Daddy."

 

"You almost ended up in that bed with TaeTae! You almost went Big. You can't do that. Not in front of Hobi, or with the other Littles."

 

Him and Jungkook didn't have a relationship outside of Little Space, at least not yet. So he didn't want there to be mixed confusion in the way their friendship circle functioned.

 

After a few more minutes of talking back - which almost got him a spanking - and pouting, he apologized, and Jimin sent him off to play with Hoseok.

 

***

 

Hoseok was drawing a pretty picture, with a lot of crayons. The other two weren't complaining, but watching him as he swirled the crayons around intently. Everyone in the next room over was concerned with how quiet they were, and peeped their head in every little once and a while. All the Bigs were in the kitchen talking about them and their relationships.

 

He'd made a big swirl. Jungkook was very close to him, and he bumped his arm, messing it up. Tae let out a dramatic gasp with wide eyes at the ruined drawing.

 

The oldest Little turned to the youngest and made an angry face.

 

"What the heck, Kookie!"

 

"I'm s - sorry, I didn't mean to be in your way.."

 

"You're so mean!"

 

Yoongi ran in upon hearing them fighting and-

 

_smack_

 

His mouth gaped open. Jungkook burst into loud tears, holding his face. Everyone else stormed in. Jimin ran over to him and held the boy. "Hobi, what happened?" He was calm because they all knew that Yoongi would go off on him and send him to his room.

 

"Nothing happened! I promise! He just-"

 

"Hobi hit Kookie!" Taehyung piped up.

 

Everyone looked at Hoseok, who was pouting, then at Yoongi.

 

"Jung Hoseok, did you really hit Kookie?"

 

Hoseok got up and immediately started covering up for himself. "He was mean and he was in the way on purpose so he could mess up my picture, YoonYoon I-"

 

"No." He grabbed his hand. "You don't hit people, you're in trouble."

 

"YoonYoon, no, I don't want to~" The other began pulling the opposite direction he was being pulled. Yoongi still continued to pull him. The Little kept pulling and pulling, until he got frustrated, crying, and throwing a fit.

 

"Not in front of everyone, Hoseok." Jungkook was hiccuping and watching, along with everyone else awkwardly.

 

He fell on the floor with a pull of his arm, and it almost knocked down Yoongi. His caregiver was sick and tired of him right now, and slung him over his shoulder. Hoseok kicked at his hipbones and hit his back in an effort to be put down. Once they left the room, everyone exchanged awkward looks.

 

***

 

"LET GO OF ME!" Hoseok thrashed, bent over his lap, screaming and crying. "STOP BEING MEAN TO ME!"

 

He screamed even more when his pants were pulled down and Yoongi began hitting him. By around 15 hits or so, he was breathing very heavy against his thigh.

 

"Do you need more?"

 

"NO~" His voice was raw from screaming, and he was still sobbing a bit. "I'M SORRY, YOONYOON! I'M SORRY I HIT KOOKIE AND THREW A F - FIT!"

 

Yoongi pulled him up, adjusting his pants. "Are you sure?"

 

"Y - Yes," Hoseok's eyes were wet and red, and his cheeks were stained with tears. "I'm s - sorry, don't hate me."

 

He brushed his hair out of his face. "I love you, don't worry, you were just bad, and I had to punish you."

 

His Little nodded. "C - Can we -  _hic_ \- sleep now? M'tired."

 

Yoongi wiped his tears away and tucked him under the blankets. Hoseok got lonely, even a second without contact, and got into bed with him.

 

Voice small and tired, Hoseok said, "I..Love you, too..Night, Daddy..."

 

And His caregiver watched as he fell asleep cuddled up to his chest, closer than ever.

 

~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more little hobi bc ive been getting harrassed all over about it

Over different times of the day, sometimes Hoseok would get bigger until at night, he was no longer little.

 

He woke up crying, and Yoongi rushed in. "What's wrong, Hobi?"

 

No answer.

 

"Hobi?"

 

Hoseok looked up at him with wide eyes and pouted.

 

"Ah, come on." Yoongi picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. 

 

"Hobi! Come play with us!"  "Joonie got us Play Doh!" The other Littles yelled. It only made him cry more at all the overwhelming, unwanted attention. They looked at him weird. The littlest they had ever gotten was around 3 or 4. Right now, Hoseok was actually a baby, who couldn't care for himself.

 

While he made him a bottle, he set him down on the floor while everyone watched them and made him a bottle.

 

Hoseok picked up the Play Doh and sniffed it, then put it in his mouth. Tasted like salt. He started chewing on it.

 

"Nonononono," Seokjin held his hand out. "Not food, out."

 

He opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue. The wet, sticky mass of sculpting clay fell into his hand. Seokjin was absolutely disgusted and almost threw up. Thank god Taehyung never got like that around them.

 

Yoongi returned and laughed upon seeing how disgusted Seokjin was. Then, he lifted up Hoseok, laying him across his lap, and gave him the bottle. He began drinking it fast. The bottle was moved every few seconds to avoid him getting a stomachache. After half of it, his head lulled back. He tried his best to stay awake and keep drinking, but he fell asleep.

 

Everyone smiled at the sleepy baby in his arms.

 

***

 

Hoseok woke up a little while later sucking on his thumb. "YoonYoon~" He called out.

 

"Yes, baby?"

 

"Hun'ry."

 

Yoongi smiled at him. The best thing about him was his pronunciation. "Well, you ate a little while ago. Are chips okay?"

 

He nodded and crossed his legs. "TV too?"

 

A nod. After he came back with the bowl, Hoseok climbed into his lap and smiled. "Daddy~"

 

"Yes, Hobi baby?"

 

"I love you~" His lips formed into a dramatic pout, and he pointed to them.

 

Yoongi placed and kiss on them, of course. Who could refuse?

 

***

 

"Yoongi! Yoongi, Yoongi, Yoongi!" He rushed into the room.

 

"I'm bored.....Can we play the game?"

 

Yoongi tilted his head. "What game?"

 

"The bottle game."

 

_Oh._ "That's Big stuff, we can't do that. Maybe when you're big."

 

Hoseok whined. "Can I at least have a kiss?"

 

He leaned in and connected their lips. The Little grabbed his face and deepened the kiss. Fuck, it was a trap. His lips moved fluidly and he moaned. Littles weren't supposed to be sexual like this. 

 

"Daddy, it feels good, please?"

 

....Fuck.....

 

Just as they actually started doing making out, he guessed Jimin heard them, because he walked into the room and told them to get out.

 

_I owe you,_ Yoong mouthed to him.


	5. Requests/Ideas open!

SO

 

recently i have been having writer's block because i've been a bit stressed/sad/busy, and it's going away a bit but i'd love to hear ideas that i can twist and make into my own.

 

if you give a great idea, i'll definitely give you credit.

 

Request Format:

**Ship: (Namjin/Taehyung/Jikook/Yoonseok)**

**Idea: (Description of idea or quick little insert)**

**Anything else?**

 

Leave them down below, I'll be on the lookout! Any ideas are appreciated!

 

Have fun! xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottomkookie: What about : Jungkook came home late from his play date and Daddy!Jimin was mad
> 
> HELLO YES I AM ALIVE! i've just been busy with tests and i tried to write it once but my computer seized and shut off but i'm super lit especially since i just came back from performing the dance to bang bang bang for the entire population of freshman and sophomores BUT the important thing is that i'm updating
> 
> thank you for the ideas, keep leaving them if you want to ^.^

Jungkook was out with Taehyung and another one of their friends. First, they went shopping, then they went out to see a movie, and then had dinner. Right now they were driving home, and Jungkook was sniffling in the backseat under the volume of the radio.

 

"Kookie, why are you crying?" Taehyung had gone little a while back, and nobody noticed except Jungkook; Their friend just figured he was this hyper.

 

"Jiminie is going to be mad at me," He whined and wiped a couple falling tears away. "He said to be home before the sun disappeared, and it's not there anymore.."

 

"Oh, come on, he won't be mad at you, because you were out having fun. Jiminie just wants you to have fun!"

 

Jungkook sniffled and nodded, leaning into Taehyung's arms.

 

***

 

"D - Daddy!" Jungkook ran towards him and gave him a back hug from where he was cooking at the stove.

 

"Baby, sit down."

 

Oh...He flopped down onto the chair and began pouting. Taehyung was wrong, he was in trouble, he didn't even give him kisses!"

 

"Stop pouting."

 

It was like he knew what he was doing, even when he wasn't looking...

 

"What did I say before you left?"

 

"Be back before the sun disappeared."

 

"And where is the sun?"

 

".....Disappeared.."

 

"You can see why you didn't get any kisses now."

 

"How did you know that?" Jimin ignored him and set down the bowl of Spaghetti O's in front of him.

 

He ruffled his hair and sat down next to him. "Now eat up, I made you your favourite because I know you're all worn out."

 

It took him about half an hour to eat it all because yes, he was worn out and kept falling asleep, resulting in Jimin having to wake him up and feed him some more. Once the bowl was done, Jungkook - half-asleep - was carried into the room and laid on the bed. He crawled onto Jimin's lap, cuddling him tight; The least he could do for being so late was to cuddle him.

 

***

 

Jimin was awoken by the sound of distant crying. It might be Tae, he doesn't like waking up alone. But, it turned out the crying wasn't so distant.

 

"Kookie, what's wrong? What happened?" He rubbed his back and sat up to look at his face.

 

"I had a really bad dream.." Jungkook sniffled and sobbed some more. "You left me...And..You said you weren't coming back..If I wasn't coming back when you wanted me to, you might as well just not t - take care of me - e.." More tears spilled and he had to bury his face back in his chest and hug him tight.

 

"I would never do that, I promise."

 

"It seemed so real, you even did that thing you do when I'm in trouble.."

 

"What thing?"

 

"You..Kinda...Push me? With your hand."

 

Whenever he wasn't in the best mood with him, he'd walk past him, and every time he would put his hand on him and keep walking until they parted. "Oh..I'm so sorry, but you don't need to worry about that, at all, ever, okay?"

 

Jungkook coughed a couple times, and Jimin pat his back. "O - Okay..I love you, Jiminie.."

 

Every time Jungkook said that, it felt weird. They _still_ weren't together outside of Little Space, so it was super odd. But he did it for the Little.

 

"I love you too, Kookie." Jimin kissed his head.


	7. im alive??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reasons why i havent updated

so hi

 

i havent updated this story in forever and im sorry

 

if you read say meow, kitten, you'll know im not the greatest right now

 

im so deeply.. whatever i am that i haven't been happy enough to write this

 

but since im  ~~hiding my feelings away again~~ i will most likely update soon ok thanks sorry again


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi im alive guys i'm getting my life back together and i really appreciate you all and i'm gonna get updates done, promises bcs you babies deserve it ^.^
> 
> perfectseok: Daddy Yoongi being really stressed and ends up yelling some mean things to little Hoseok and Hoseok ends up crying and sulking. Yoongi feels guilty and tries to make Hoseok feel better again.
> 
> (2 parts so next chapter will continue it)

Once again, Yoongi was stressed about work. Working in a music studio was extremely stressful. Having extremely close deadlines, surprise artists, re - dos almost every other song.. It was his passion, but his passion was a pain in the ass.

 

Hoseok wasn’t a pain. His baby boy was really stress relieving, and took him away from his work. Other times.. It wasn’t the best. He was a really high maintenance little since he got younger than everyone else most of the time. 

 

After a long day trying to perfect a load of songs, he had to go home and do it again.

 

“Hey, hyung, can you please keep Hoseok occupied today?” He asked Seokjin, grabbing a drink from the drink.

 

Seokjin snatched it from him. “No drinking. He’s going to need love later, and you can’t be drunk for it.” Right now he was asleep, so a lot of attention would be required since he’d be wide awake.

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes. “I’m serious. Just until the sun goes down.” He went off to his studio and started to work.

 

***

 

“Jinnie.. I miss him,” Hoseok pouted. He rolled around the floor playing with his toys and sighing.

 

Seokjin picked him up. “Seokie, You’re getting your onesie all dirty, don’t do that. He’s almost done with his work, promise.” The sun was down, it was almost past the time where the sun was completely down, and Yoongi still wasn’t done.

 

The little groaned and curled up in his lap. His daddy wouldn’t be done tonight.

 

Ah.. Yoongi. Seokjin couldn’t always take care of Hoseok, especially when he didn’t know how he was, or how to really deal with him. He carried him to his bed. Might as well keep him rested instead of waiting up, then being tired the next day. For a while they cuddled. 

 

Usually, Yoongi was the one who cuddled him because they went to sleep together. One day, they’d have to take his car keys. Relationships over work. He needed to learn that. A larger stuffie was tucked under his arm when he left to go cuddle with Namjoon.

 

***

 

“So he’s been overworking himself again,” Namjoon sighed.

 

Seokjin nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been taking care of Hoseok for longer periods of time, and tonight I even put him to bed. I can tell Hoseok is getting more fed up and might start acting out really soon.”

 

Nobody usually let Namjoon take care of any of the littles. Even though it was just him and Seokjin together that were the bad influences - clearly - they usually just blamed it on him. It bothered him, but it gave him more of a chance to just comfort Seokjin.

 

“Well…” He sighed. “We have to draw him away from his work, somehow.”

 

That would be hard, because there wasn’t much that distracted him.

 

***

 

Hoseok squeezed the stuffie tighter before realising that nobody was there anymore. Gosh, where was he, where was his daddy..  
He sat up with tears in his eyes and sniffled. All he wanted to do was throw a fit, throw all Yoongi’s stuff outside.

 

Maybe he was still in his studio. He probably was. That’s where he /always/ is. Sneaking off to through the hallway, he heard the music from the studio door and opened it.

 

“Daddy..” He said softly. Of course, he had his music so loud and was so into it that he paid no attention to him. Hoseok closed the door and sat on the floor near him.

 

“I miss you..” Tapping on his foot got his attention.

 

Yoongi looked up. “Hi, SeokSeok~” He bent down and stroked his hair a little. “What are you doing in here? It’s almost 11,” Also, his fault. Yeah, he knew that it was past time and continued to work. Bad caregiving on his part and he took complete fault for it.

 

He held out his arms and pouted. “Up.”

 

“Baby, I’m working, I can’t pick you up right now.”

 

“But you’ve been in here all day..” Hoseok pulled at his jacket. Here we go. He’d beg until he got him to come back to bed with him.  
Yoongi held his hands and kissed his knuckles. “I’m sorry about that, but I’m not done yet. You need to go back to bed and I’ll see you in the morning before I leave.”

 

“Hhh… Ugh…” The little kicked his feet out and pouted. “Be done now, Daddy, I want you to come to bed with me and cuddle, I miss you.”  
He turned back to his computer and started working some more.

 

Hoseok would not stand for this. He hated being ignored! Especially by Yoongi. “N - No, I want you to stop!” Grabbing one of his legs, he pulled it so that the chair swung back around to face him.

 

“O- Hoseok!” The keyboard went crazy and all his work was sabotaged by the sudden pressing of the buttons. “No! You need to cut your shit out, and stop being needy when you clearly see me working! Grow up, and go to bed!”

 

His breath hitched. Once his grip was loose enough, Yoongi took his leg out of his hands and turned back around to work.

 

Of course, he went back to bed, sniffling until his head hit the pillow and he started crying.

 

***

 

“Joon..” Seokjin shook him a little since they were falling asleep. “I heard yelling. Come with me to check it out.”

 

Ugh.. Namjoon sat up and stretched. “Why can’t it wait until the late morning.. It’s almost 12 in the morning…”

 

Either way, he dragged him along. Music still blaring from the studio, Jimin and Jungkook sleeping..

 

“Seokie, what happened?” He pulled the blanket down from his face to wipe his tears away.

 

Hoseok sniffled. “I don’ wanna be little..” His hands subconsciously pulled Seokjin into a hug. “M’ not a good baby, and my daddy don’t wan’ cuddle, so m’ sad..” The yelling must have been from Yoongi to Hoseok.

 

Namjoon scooted to the side of the bed with him. “Come here, okay, I’ll cuddle with you.” Things like this usually made him an unknowingly bratty little. Of course, he obliged and cuddled with him until he was back asleep.

~


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops sorry for making this so angsty
> 
> hmu on twitter if you want @bamsflower

Yoongi stayed in his studio until as late - or early - as 3 in the morning before he decided to call it a night. Cuddling with Hoseok was a good idea, at least now he could make up missing the entire night and day, a full 24 hours, by working.

 

He opened the door and was /extremely/ shocked, to say the least, to see Seokjin’s boyfriend asleep cuddling his own boyfriend and little. Guess he just got tired of waiting up.. Hoseok was very impatient. Probably explains why he had come into his studio. Which, admittedly, he felt terrible about that whole situation. It wasn’t his fault, really, that he was so tense and that Hoseok decided to be so clingy suddenly.

 

Looks like Yoongi was sleeping on the couch this time.

 

***

 

Hoseok woke up, but not as he usually did. He groaned and took the pacifier Namjoon had probably retrieved for him last night out of his mouth, tossing it somewhere else on the bed. He really needed a beer.

 

Back in the kitchen, he started making breakfast.

 

“Hey, you’re awake,” Seokjin came in and rubbed his back. If Hoseok was cooking for himself, that meant he was big right now. Wouldn’t blame him for wanting to be.

 

He nodded. “I did /not/ sleep well. Sorry for stealing your boyfriend, by the way.” Hoseok’s memory had lapsed a little bit when he was little, since he got so into it. Probably didn’t matter, anyways.

 

The elder shook his head. “It’s fine. He offered, so I’m not in any place to be mad,” He grabbed a drink out of the fridge. “Need help making that?”

 

On the couch, Yoongi stirred at the voices. People were waking up, he should too, despite the fact that he had only gotten a tiny amount of sleep. That was his fault, though. Seokjin noticed him. So that’s where he’d gone. To be honest, he thought that he’d slept in his studio.

 

He sat up and looked into the kitchen. “You’re awake,” A smile was directed towards him.

 

Hoseok turned and nodded. “Why is everyone saying that today? Is it a miracle that I woke up, was I supposed to stay asleep or something?” Everyone was acting weird, and he wouldn’t be surprised if Namjoon started acting the same.

 

Yoongi went into the kitchen to hug him sadly. Though, the other /still/ didn’t understand what was going on. He held him by the neck to give him a long - awaited, drawn out kiss.

 

“Ugh, Hoseok, I’m right here,” Seokjin made a face and nudged him.

 

Pulling away, he was met by Yoongi with an unreadable face. “Something wrong, hyung?” He pecked his lips one more time.

 

They’d just woken up, he’d barely slept, right now, he didn’t need to start anything. “I’m just a little tired, didn’t sleep much. You know how work gets for me sometimes.” He pecked his lips back, of course.

 

Seokjin rolled his eyes. Of course /Hoseok/ knew about it, but his baby boy didn’t, little Hobi didn’t understand or know a thing about work; Yoongi should know better than say that. “I’ll handle breakfast, you two go be gross somewhere else, please spare me.”

 

The youngest of the three was quick to pull Yoongi to the bathroom. Namjoon was in their room. “You need to relax hyung, come on,” Yoongi was slightly resisting being pulled but he eventually pulled him in and pushed him against the door. He could already see where this was going.

 

Smoothly, he picked up Hoseok and switched so that he was the one against the door, now. A tiny gasp left the other.

 

An idea popped into his head, just as Hoseok began to get a little too frisky. He nuzzled into his neck and blew a raspberry into it. In response, he giggled and smiled.

 

“Hyung! I’m trying to help you relax - x!” His neck was more ticklish than he’d like it to be. How adorable. Yoongi continued to do that and eventually reduced him to giggles and smiles. He set him down on the ground with him, cuddling him and stroking his hair.

 

This, without fail, made him little and tired. Hoseok babbled something unintelligible out as he nuzzled his neck, still smiling wide. “Does my baby want to go to bed? We can kick Joonie out if you want.”

 

There was no response, only soft breaths. He took that as a yes. By the time they had gotten there, he had woken up already and breakfast was ready for when they decided to wake up. Had Hoseok gotten enough sleep? They could both catch up now.

 

***

 

Yoongi had made Hoseok little, which wasn’t a good idea considering that little Hoseok was still very sad and upset with himself. He sat up, instantly pouting. Pouting eventually turned into sobbing.

 

Being such a loud crier - especially when he was this upset - it woke his caregiver up. “Hobi, Hobi! Shh, what’s wrong?” He made a failed attempt at trying to cuddle him. Pretty much everything Hoseok was saying was unintelligible nonsense.

 

Seokjin, with Namjoon trying his best to follow him, ran into the room. “Stop making him cry!” Once Namjoon was in the room, he cuddled Hoseok just like last night. “You have the nerve to push him into little space after what you did last night?!?”

 

That’s what this was about. It was just a little frustrated yelling.. “It’s not my fault! I’m just trying to make it up to him, and I am not mad at him!”

 

“Y - You.. Grow up!” Hoseok piped up. “Cut it out.. Grow up!” The other two snapped their gazes straight at Yoongi.

 

“Is that seriously what you said to him?” Namjoon yelled. Okay, not the best thing. Hoseok only ended up crying harder. “Come on, Hobi, Seok made pancakes for us,” He lifted him, after grabbing his paci, taking him to the kitchen.

 

Seokjin shoved him lightly. “What the fuck, Yoongi! You know how sensitive these littles are! /Anything/ you say to them is taken to heart! It’s no wonder that he woke up big, because he didn’t want to be little! Because you told him to grow up! You want to make it up to him? Try being a better caregiver, then! Who knows if he’s even going to want to be little anymore, because you made little Hobi feel like a piece of shit for wanting to spend time with his daddy!” He stormed out of the room.

 

***


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello i'm not dead, just write when i'm inspired. i have two more stories in the works and another addition to my tryxe series coming up v soon! 
> 
> love y'all i promise i do update, if you ever want to bother me to update my twitter is @bamsflower i'm always on there
> 
> i also made a kofi idk if i did before but its ko-fi.com/marcieskofi if you wanna show me some love

Carine14: Yoongi and little Taehyung  
All members have a day off and yoongi spend the day by taking care of tae (feeding him and stuff)

 

Jungkook had been using little space as a way to escape real life a lot lately. That was the whole purpose for it, after all, but it was getting to a bit of a far extent. He, at the moment, was avoiding an assignment in trade for playing with Taehyung in their room - with supervision, of course, after the spin the bottle incident.

 

Jimin left the room and returned with Jungkook’s bag that he had promptly tossed onto the table once he’d returned home from school.

 

“Kookie~ Come here,” He waved him out to the hallway.

 

It was clear that he was quite hyper from playing and couldn’t keep still for even a second. “Big Jungkook has a /big/ assignment that’s due tomorrow, did you know that?” This one was one of the last ones for the rest of the term, then college would be over. Just a matter of whether not he would actually do it.

 

“I’m not Big Jungkookie!” Jungkook whined. “And I’m busy, I have an /adengenda/ for today.”

 

Why did he have to be so cute in the times when he was the most ready to get him big? “The only thing that should be on any /agenda/ for today is you finishing this project, Jungkook.” He wasn’t exactly sure what made him slip into his normal headspace, as it varied, so he was trying his best. “I want you to take a nap, and when you wake up, please be big so you can finish your assignment. Then you can keep playing and having fun, I promise.”

 

Taehyung did the pouting for him, sighing and nodding. “I’ll see you in a little bit..”

 

Gosh, Jimin was being so unfair to him right now.

 

***

 

Taehyung made his way over to Yoongi, his second favourite in the house. “Is Hobi awake? Little? Can he play?”

 

Yoongi smiled and ruffled out his hair. “He’s out doing big things, today. He’ll be back tonight. Can I fancy your interest?” Often when this little got left alone, things didn’t turn out well. Especially since he had no caregiver. Taehyung in particular was afraid to go to Namjoon and Seokjin, because they were your classic Big characters. To put it simple, they scared him.

 

“Well, I wanted to play! I’m bored, and Jungkookie has to do homework. Hoseok said that we could play that one new game out in the arcade, and he said that you would take us! He didn’t really want to play it, but he just wanted to watch me because I’m the most excited about it,” He sighed.

 

That was a lot. It was one of those things that made him wonder what went through their heads. “I /guess/ I might be able to take you.”

 

The little beamed. “Please, /Please/! We can play your big games, too, and I’ll watch and try to help, even. We can /both/ have fun, especially since I’ve saved up lots of quarters for it. Won’t waste them all, though.”

 

It was really cute how these littles often worked for what they wanted, instead of begging and feeding off of their caregivers. The wholesome nature they were always around made them quite enjoyable to hang with. “Okay, Tae, we can go to the arcade. And you and Hoseok can go another time, got it?”

 

He perked up, bouncing on his toes. “Hooray! I’ll go get my quarters.”

 

Wonder what he kept them in. Yoongi stretched and pulled on his shoes. Soon enough, Taehyung returned with a goodie bag that he assumed was full of quarters. Clearly, that was his little money, because his wallet was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

 

“Ready to go?” He held out his hand to lead him out of the door.

 

The little nodded and pulled him out of the door. “We’re going to have so much fun, maybe we can even get some ice cream! Or pizza! They have that there in the veeery back,” Taehyung started pulling at the car door.

 

Yoongi figured this would be a nice distraction from the stress that was going on with Hoseok, considering that little Hobi would have loved to come with them, but was currently on hiatus at the moment. Didn’t need to stress about that at the moment.

 

***

 

Taehyung was sad to see that karma had gotten him back for not bringing Hoseok, and the game was currently under maintenance because a kid had broke it while playing. He pouted and continued to play his other favourite games.

 

“I’m hungry, I want some pizza now!” The little leaned into him. “Please.”

 

Since he did want to pay for it, he was happy that pizza was only 99 cents a slice here. Taehyung had a lot of quarters, so he could eat his little heart out. He’d gotten them both slushies since those costed much more than a dollar.

 

Tae happily ate, smiling and humming to himself the entire time. “Thank you, Yoongi, I love coming to the arcade. You’re fun to hang out with, we should have fun together some more,” He beamed at him. Hoseok might get jealous… But Hoseok wasn’t little right now. Or at least not for a while. Plus, Taehyung was all alone, he needed /someone/.

 

“Of course. You’re such a peach,” He reached across the table and booped his nose, making him giggle. His mouth was all red and he looked a little tired.

 

Yoongi threw away their trash and grabbed their slushies. “Let’s go home so we can get you to bed, sweetie,” He ruffled his hair. Taehyung wasn’t one to object to a good nap.

 

***

 

It turned out, Taehyung had already fallen asleep once they got in the car, and it wasn’t too hard to carry him to bed. Jungkook was still sound asleep, Hoseok was still gone.. It was just Yoongi and his thoughts for now.


End file.
